Caged
by Rime Stone
Summary: Inuyasha is preoccupied with Kikyo and doesn't notice how he's hurting Kagome, and Kagome's heart ache leads to physical danger. [NarKag] Updated. chapter 8 up.
1. Prologue

Caged------------------*^~  
  
August 21, 2003 Prologue ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------*^~  
  
"I'm going home, I need a break! See you in a week Inuyasha!" The heavens will fall and hell has frozen over Inuyasha was going to let her go without argument.  
  
But that only made Kagome feel worse. Kikyo had started coming over more frequently, lately on a daily basis. And that's what she really needed a break from. She couldn't stand to see Inuyasha with her.  
  
Inuyasha has given up shard hunting for a week now. Sango and Miroku left alone to go to another village that was having demon problems and a possibly shards, but Inuyasha stayed behind and she stayed with him. They have been in Kaede's village for whole week now and he has barley spoken a sentence to her. But thankfully it gave her a place to get away, to the well. Hopefully but the end of another week Kikyo would be gone.  
  
She sat on the rim of the Dry well and waited for a moment, hoping to see his red robes or white hair. Hoping he would run onto the clearing. Yelling to her to come back. She sat there, staring at the spot were he would appear any-moment.  
  
He'll be there? Any minute to get her. He will! She gazed at the spot till it got misty from her tears. Still she replayed the moment in her mind, willing it to come to reality.  
  
The look of relief on his face when he was he came just in time to stop her from leaving, the feel of her body pressing onto his as he embraced her and told her not to leave. 'To stay with him forever.' She would.  
  
After a minute tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. He wasn't coming.  
  
She turned and looked down into the gloom of the dark well.  
  
She didn't yell or cry anymore. There was nothing she could do. She gave him her heart and he tore it into pieces for Kikyo.  
  
"Damn you, Inuyasha. I hate you." She whispered, knowing even if she yelled it to the stars he wouldn't care.  
  
She slid partly down the well, for a minute wondering what it would be like to hit the bottom. To jump and have only the dark ness to meet her before she hit the bottom, surly it was deep enough to-  
  
She let go of the edge and dropped. Closing her eyes she imagined her fall. It would just be darkness, no light to catch her and bring her home. It would hurt just a moment, when she hit the bottom, maybe she would break her leg. She could almost she it happening, the blood-  
  
"Ahhhhhh." Her eyes shot open as a sharp pain shot threw her body. Her head collided with the side of the well as she fell.  
  
'What happened?' She forced her eyes to open but only see the darkness she imagined. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw she was at the bottom of the well. The light really didn't catch her, she got what she wanted. She didn't feel the relief she wanted though, just the pain.  
  
It was worse then she imagined and another scream escaped her. Her leg was broken. She didn't need the light to know what the cool liquid beneath her hand was. Blood. Her blood. She ran her other hand threw her hair and to the back of her head, more blood seeped threw her fingers.  
  
She had to scream, get help! For Inuyasha? No, he's-  
  
It doesn't matter...  
  
"Inu-!" She couldn't get anymore out. Her throat hurt from the effort. "Help me..." she whispered so weakly she had trouble hearing herself.  
  
She closed her eyes, it was too much a strain to keep them open. It was over. Her hand dropped to the floor splashing cold droplets of blood onto her cheek.  
  
She didn't fight it anymore. Her head fell to the side and her body fell limp to the well floor, splashing the pool of her own blood onto the walls. But this time t was warm and soothing. Numbness rolled over her like a blanket and she welcomed it. The pain was gone from her legs, and her heart.  
  
Everything was black around her, and empty. Inuyasha flashed before her eyes but he was just a stray memory, no emotion attached. She finally had her internal peace.  
  
Rime Stone*^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Caged------------------*^~  
  
August 22, 2003 Chapter 1 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------*^~  
  
The pain was gone from her legs, and her heart.  
  
Everything was black around her. Inuyasha flashed before her eyes but he was just a memory, no emotion. 'Mamma, Souta, grandpa.' She felt her heart slow. 'Sango,...Miroku' She couldn't hear or feel anything, all thought left her and she had the quiet she had wanted. 'Naraku.'  
  
"Naraku!" Kagome felt the word slip between her numb lips before she knew its meaning.  
  
Her eyes shot open and her heart started to beat painfully in her chest. Forcing ice blood threw her dead body. Her heart seemed to just in her chest trying to force its way out. Then she remembered to breath. The first breath burned its way down her windpipe and in to her deprived lungs.  
  
Thoughts started to form. Was she dead? Why did she call out?...Naraku? Why would she call to him when she was dying?  
  
Another fit of pain shot threw her. She felt as if her mind was on fire, thought was impossible. The darkness around her seemed to thicken. The pressure built up around her, constricting her till she couldn't breath again.  
  
For the first time she noticed the darkness shifting around her. Building up in the center in front of her. Her eyes watered from the presence and teared from the lack of air. She tried to close her eyes but it invaded her mind ruthlessly leaving her no place to run.  
  
Stone cold fingers wrapped around her chin, tilting her head back slightly. Nothing more happened and she took it as her cue to open her eyes.  
  
A man sat kneeling before her. The hand that held her rested on the forward knee, his skin was death white and cold against her skin. She stared at him without recognition, she knew him, but his identity was buried to deeply in her thoughts, she just looked him over as if for the first time. His face was perfectly sculpted and curtained by long curly midnight black locks. His eyes, blood red flashed to violet in the darkness. He was gorgeous, the darkness giving him an air of inhuman perfection.  
  
"Why did you summon me, Kagome?" He barked but still made it sound regale. Then it all struck her. Naraku. He could not be thought of as anything but a demon.  
  
Kagome swallowed her fear for a moment and tried to speak, scream for help but no words formed. She felt something slither threw her mind and the darkness coils around her loosened. She took a moment to regain her mind, and Naraku gave it to her, in the mean time he looked up and down her battered body. Something flashed in his eyes but was gone before she could place it. When his eyes were level with hers again he purred "Well?" But the whisper sent a chill down her spine as if it was a promise of death.  
  
She started to shake now, cold was rolling of him in waves and again something flashed in his eyes. She recoiled from him even more when she placed the look. Blood lust.  
  
"Na.ra.ku..." she forced the name from her mouth like poison, her eyes watering and voice hoarse from the effort. 'Summon him? Did I? Why? How could I do that? He'll kill me!'  
  
The way she pronounced his name seemed to amuse him. "Ka.go.me." He leaned forward enjoying his game. Having his face so close to her chilled her threw. He just radiated dark malevolence and frigidy, and again she tried to withdraw unconsciously.  
  
Naraku didn't seem to notice her meager attempts to distance herself from his presence, and he didn't care much if he did. It just made him smile wider, scarier.  
  
Finally he pulled away and seemed to consider something.  
  
"The next time you try to escape your meaningless life try jumping from someplace higher or just come strait to me." Again he drew close and smiled sub zero. "I'd be happy to help any way I can."  
  
He picked her up and pain reared from her legs. She couldn't hold in the scream and buried her face in his raven locks. She was taken aback by the softness and relaxed momentarily pressing her cheek to the dark tresses. The moment passed and alarm shook her to reality. Now he would kill her for sure. She closed her eyes for the inevitable. "But not now. For now you have my attention." His voice was a bit forced, not as smooth and infallible as it had been.  
  
She looked up at him surprised and saw he was a bit shaken. Had she done that? His eyes were barely more then slits as he stared at her now. The look in his eyes now unnerved her more then any threat of death they looked hungrily strait into her. As if past her face and into her soul. And Kagome could help but stare mesmerized into his, flashing from red to violet. Finally they settled on red, but deeper and darker then before more demonic then she had ever seen him even in battle. This was the original Naraku not some toy he sent, nothing but him could be this evil and glow with such impiety. In an instant she new he would kill her despite what he said.  
  
But he simply turned away as if he hadn't been glaring dark demise at her. Kagome didn't get a chance to feel relieved before the darkness around then shifted, pressing her further into him. The miasma entered her nose and mouth, and she fell limp onto him. Her last thoughts were of the emotions she saw in his eyes before they sparked, was it...humanity? And then the familiar black took over her again.  
  
Naraku stood and pulled her body up with him. And for a moment he just stood there with the girl leaning on him, with his hand around her lower back to lightly support her. Her face comfortably cradled on his shoulder. He took it all in. It wasn't every day he stands at the bottom of a dry well with a half dead girl hanging onto him like a lifeline.  
  
Especially her. This girl, Kagome, the lovely corps's reincarnation. Is that what saved her? Kept him from killing her on sight? Was Onigumo protecting her as if she were his love, Kikyo?  
  
Either way the girl amused him. She was strong and fierce in their battles. What had driven her to nearly take her own life, after he had tried so many times unsuccessfully? And to summon him to her aid at a time like this. She must have lost some of her mind. 'I could kill her.'  
  
His eyes flashed dark again. 'I will! Onigumo does not live anymore.' He brought his other hand up to level with the back of her neck and pointed his clawed fingers at her spine. His hand shot forward to deliver the blow but only a single finger made contact with her neck and cut slightly into her flesh. He ran that finger down her back shredding her sailor shirt and leaving a crimson red line were he wounded her.  
  
For now that was enough. After all he still had to find out were she got the power to summon him, and the audacity. But knowing he could hurt as he pleased he felt unsure she would survive till then.  
  
The miasma swirled around them and in an instant they were gone.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Review Reply's. [Feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand anything about the chapters.]  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Mitchie (sassyshelly@attbi.com) _ Of course that wasn't the end even I would die from the suspense ~  
  
Mari23 _ well Kagome defiantly won't be left alone. But I'm not sure I'll go as far as making it a Kikyo/Inuyasha, maybe if I'm feeling really really really nice I'll decide to let her live. So far she's looking kind of dead.  
  
?_______? _ Get it now?  
  
Dsd _ Ava _ sry Inuyasha won't get to her till a few chapters later.  
  
rured _ I like any pairing but Inu/Kag, I never like the original parings for some reason. After this fic I'll probably start on another one with sesshy, but for now I have no inspiration for it. Him kidnapping her for Tetsusaiga is getting really used up.  
  
Chachi _ Oh he'll pay Hehehe  
  
Artemis the Black Archer _ Nah I'd never forget Shippo, he's just not going to come for a few chapter. Now its mostly focused on Kagome.  
  
Auruyashe _ CHOCOLATE! Inuyasha will regret it but I'm not sure about  
torture.  
  
P.S. These are the only two chapters that will be up one after the others,  
because it is the prologue and the first chapter. You'll have to wait a  
bit longer for the next chapter [a day or two at most]. But lots of  
reviews will definitely push it along faster. =^ . ~=  
  
Rime Stone*^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Caged------------------*^~  
  
August 24, 2003 Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------*^~  
  
When light first came back into Kagome's world she just wanted to push it away. She was quiet content in her darkness. Just floating around freely but safely in its arms. She felt secure in its embrace.  
  
But she was pulled from her tranquility and dropped into her physical body.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was lying on the grass of the clearing, the well was infront of her but it didn't fell ominous like it should. It just stood there insignificantly.  
  
Everything was peaceful and quiet, perfect. She tried to turn to her side but she noticed she was still being embraced. The warm embrace she felt in her darkness.  
  
Falling down the well. Naraku. All that was just a nightmare she was safe and sound here. It was all just a realistic dream. She tried to focus on it but it slipped away from her, she couldn't remember why she had been so afraid, so she just let it go.  
  
She held her breath and turned around to look at who was beside her. He lay there sleeping, his arms holding her close. A happy smile on his lips, that brought a smile to her own. She lightly brushed his white bands from his face and saw his golden eyes staring back at her lovingly.  
  
"Your awake." Inuyasha whispered to her. "Good morning my Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered fearing if she spoke to soon he would disappear. Her dream flashed in her mind but slipped away before she could reach for it. She didn't care and pushed it farther away. Willing the pain in it to disappear forever.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I had a terrible dream." She wondered if she should tell him, what if he thought it stupid. "I saw you with Kikyo. You loved her and I died. And Naraku..."  
  
"Shhh. Its okay my sweet Kagome. That's all it was, a dream. I love only you."  
  
"You love...me..."  
  
"Yes I love you. So you love me?"  
  
She wouldn't speak. It was all she wanted. It was too good to be true, to perfect. Inuyasha loved her.  
  
"I...I..." She couldn't form the words. What if it was all a joke?  
  
When she didn't answer Inuyasha's eyes lost their light and his ears drooped. 'No this was reality.' Kagome said to herself. 'This is meant to be real. This is what I want.' She fell forward and embraced him.  
  
"Yes. I love you. I love you. It was just the memories. I was confused."  
  
His arms encircled her again tightly and he looked down at her understandingly. "It's okay."  
  
"I'm sorry Inuya-"  
  
"No it's okay."  
  
"I love you. I really do. Just hold me now."  
  
She felt him lift her and replaced her on his lap. The dream again skipped her mind but she didn't even acknowledge it. It was nothing.  
  
"Inuyasha." She mumbled into his red kimono, not wanting anything but so say his mane. She finally pulled her face away from his chest and looked up at him, just to make sure he was still there. She smiled when she was the love on his face.  
  
"I love you." She said it again, the concept still new to her.  
  
He moved her so that she was facing him. He had one hand along her back and the other resting lightly on her cheek. He leaned forward towards her but stopped centimeters from her lips, waiting for her to give her consent. She placed both hands on his chest but not to push him away, to steady herself. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could here it and she was feeling a bit light headed. Slowly she moved her lips forward and met his. She closed her eyes and leaned fully into the kiss.  
  
Her arms snaked up her chest and around his neck. And his hand moved from her cheek and fisted in her hair pulling her head back so he could kiss her more freely. It started slow and loving just like she had imagined it would be. And slowly got deeper and more passionate.  
  
His tongue licked her lower lips and she opened her mouth to him. Everything was perfect but after a while lost its innocence. He was kissing her like he needed more, and he pulled harder at her hair to more access to her mouth.  
  
His fangs scraped her tongue and bit her lips and she tasted the metallic taste that was her blood. He was hurting her. She tried to push him away but he was stronger then her, and only pulled her closer into him. His body was rock solid and it was like being pressed into a wall. As her body pressed into his she felt he was hard.  
  
That scared her more then anything. She opened her eyes but tears clouded them. They rolled freely down her cheeks. 'Inuyasha wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hurt me. He said he loved me!'  
  
Again she tried to wiggle away but he held her demandingly. She couldn't do anything else. She opened her mouth wider to him, and he shoved his tongue deeper into her, tasting her, taking this as her submission to him.  
  
And immediately she clamped her teeth together biding him as hard as she could. As soon as he released her she jumped away and ran. But she knew he would catch her she just had to make it to the well. When she heard him get up and start after her she turned and yelled 'Sit boy.'  
  
But he just kept running, it had no effect. He ran into her and knocked her down. Her back slammed into the hard ground and the breath in her lungs left her. Spots flashed before her eyes and then she couldn't' see anything. But she could still feel his assault on her body.  
  
He wasn't kissing her mouth anymore but her color bone and his hands roamed under her shirt. She tried to scream but her voice failed her. Then she felt him press his hardness between her legs, as if trying to get to her threw her cloths.  
  
Again she tried to scream but nothing happened , and then she was numb. She wouldn't feel anything.  
  
Before her eyes the dream flashed freely. From begging to end she relived it and new the truth. This wasn't Inuyasha.  
  
When the darkness cleared from her eyes she was dropped again into her body. She wasn't in any clearing she was in a room lying on a futon. On top of her lay a head of dark hair, his arms on either side caging her in. She pushed the hair out of the way and saw Naraku's red eyes staring up at her.  
  
She struggled to push him off of her and surprisingly he complied. Blood slid from the corner of him mouth from her bite, he let it run down to his chin before he wiped it off. It was him she was kissing the whole time!!  
  
Her legs still hurt and she was covered in blood. He didn't even wipe the blood from her face. Now she cried all out. For Inuyasha. Her pain. And his trickery. She didn't try t hide it. Her body shook from her sobbing and she tried to curl her upper body into a ball without hurting her legs.  
  
Naraku watched her for a moment considering then smiled again. He moved towards her and didn't try to move away, she didn't even notice him past her tears. Only when she felt his iced hand on her ankle did she stop to look at him.  
  
His hand started to glow darker till the darkness spread onto her foot. When it touched her skin it burned and she felt it to the bone. She screamed in pain. Was this punishment for biting him?  
  
Then he moved to her other leg and did the same moving up towards her thigh then stopping midway. She stopped screaming long enough to realize the pain was gone. Her legs weren't broken anymore. She pulled her legs in and looked at then. They were still covered in blood but there wasn't a cut on them.  
  
She looked up at Naraku questionably as he walked towards the door. He slid it open but before he stepped out he turned around.  
  
"You pass." Then he slammed the door behind him.  
  
On the other side of the door Naraku walked to his room. A stoic look on his face. His hands worked to untie his robes.  
  
When he was back in his room he pulled the upper part off and revealed his chest. Red swells and burns decorated his chest and stomach. He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. His hands tracing the two swelling handprints burned into each chest.  
  
He placed his hand over the small handprint Kagome left on him.  
  
"Yes. She is strong." And he turned away.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
A/N: I've already written the next chapter but it's a bit dark and R. Do you guys mind? I don't wanna lose any readers, so I'm gonna warn you now. [This fic is R for a reason.]  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Review Reply's. [Feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand anything about the chapters.]  
  
------------------*^~  
  
profiler 120 _ yes defiantly. And I'll be checking out your site too. *Eyes big and dreamy* All those Nar/Kag fics all in one place.  
  
DespitefulSaint _ Perverted, noway. Naraku is bad and way hot.  
  
Darkned Skyes _ Ugh no kidding. I spend more time trying to get my hands on one then actually reading it. In some of the anime's they have separate sections for every kind of couple they should really do that here too.  
  
Auruyasha _ "Evil!" Points a finger accusingly. "How could you do tha...Hmm."  
  
*Walks over to Inuyasha and takes the bowl of ramen.* "You gonna eat this?" *Inuyasha "Mgfh* "Oh ok." *and eats the yummy ramen in front of him.* *Inuyasha (teary puppy eyes) "Mmghf!!!!!!!!!!" and faints.* "You were ganna eat that?"  
  
*Rime Stone looks at audience innocently.* "He was gonna eat that?"  
  
Wait if 'yasha' means 'female demon' wouldn't 'inuyasha' mean 'female dog demon' ????????????  
  
Rime Stone*^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Caged------------------*^~  
  
August 29, 2003 Chapter 3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------*^~  
  
Naraku sat in the Hot Springs by his castle. His plan had not gone over as smoothly as he had planned. None of his plans ever seemed to work around that girl. That is what will make snapping her soft neck all the more pleasant in the end.  
  
But she amazed him and that was a very rare emotion for him. He was always on top of things. But that Kagome was nothing like he had wanted her to be. He had mistaken her to be Kikyo's double, but she wasn't. The years must have changed her soul before she was reborn as Kagome.  
  
And when he saw her closely he saw she couldn't be compared to Kikyo by looks either. The girl was fierce and spirited and all that showed in her deep eyes. When Kikyo had always been cold and hard.  
  
Even their power differed dramatically. That Kagome must be far more powerful then that witch to break out of his hold so quickly. And to leave such burns on his body.  
  
His hands moved to trace the red handprints Kagome purified onto his skin. The other smaller cuts have healed and some would take longer. But these would stay with him till he changed his body again. He scowled. 'How dare that bitch mark my body.' He will do worse to her.  
  
But that was not the worst thing that bothered him. It was that his body had actually reacted to the kiss and her small body crushed under his. He was referring to the pressure still pulsating between his legs painfully.  
  
He put his head back and closed his eyes. Remembering the feel of her lips. Her taste. The way his body covered her tiny form. A small moan escaped him.  
  
His eyes shot open and he sat up strait. That human child should not effect him. He could not be lusting for her, his tastes were for strong and wild demon women. Not some girl child.  
  
It was that weakling Onigumo still plaguing him with cursed emotions for the damned corpse. He must find a way to rid himself of that parasite.  
  
He groaned and got up. The hot Springs n weren't doing any good for his 'condition' maybe a cold swim would work better. But it was quiet embarrassing, getting aroused by a human. 'How pathetic you are Onigumo.'  
  
Inuyasha. All it took to get her to fully submit to him was to wear that half-breeds pointed ears and golden eyes. He'll never for the life of him figure out how both miko's could be so dense as to fall in love with the same mutt.  
  
Who knows how far that Kagome would have let him go if he hadn't lost control. If he had stayed the innocent puppy she so badly desired. That would have cut mush deeper then simply touching her.  
  
He cursed himself again for letting Onigumo get the better of him. And letting that girl escape from him before he could do some real damage to her innocence. She should not have been strong enough to break his dream hold.  
  
He will figure out what made her so different from Kikyo. He will figure out why his body reacted to her. And he will figure out why the bloody hell he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Then he will break her and enjoy her slow death.  
  
He turned the corner and headed out the front door. Deciding to get rid of his problems more enjoyably.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Kagome lay curled into a tight ball on the thin futon. The covers raised over her head. Her breath was shallow and dry. She couldn't calm herself. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her mind was on fire.  
  
'What is happening? Is Naraku doing this?' She didn't feel his presence in her mind just the pain of her insides being turned out. She cringed as she felt another jump of her heart.  
  
She cried out in pain as another blue orb shot out of her body and out of the room. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to focus herself. She struggled to get up before the pain came back. She leaned on the frame of the door and looked out, left or right? Which way should she go? What was she even looking for? Naraku? Would he help her?  
  
Another blue orb shot out of her stomach heading in the same direction as the others. She crumbled to the floor in pain. What was happening to her?  
  
She got up and headed left leaning on the wall for support. Naraku! Would he help her? It doesn't matter; at least she wouldn't die alone.  
  
She made it a few more steps before two orbs left her body at once leaving her unable to move of scream. Her whole body ached and her heart slowed. It was getting hard to breathe and her vision blurred. She was dying again.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore she didn't want to be alone. 'Naraku!...'  
  
------------------*^~  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Kagome lay under him writhing in pleasure. Moaning in pure bliss into his ear, calling his name. He pumped in and out of her and she met him thrust for thrust. She arched her back, pressing her naked breasts into his chest, her head thrown back in pleasure.  
  
He combed his fingers threw her hair and then down her back, and up to her breasts. She moaned his name again encouraging him to go faster.  
  
He felt her walls tighten around him as she climaxed, screaming his name.  
  
He pumped into her a few more times before he followed her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
His eyes shot open in realization of what just happened. His hand wrapped around her neck and crushed her throat. She lay dead under him, her green eyes staring back at her from death. He removed himself from the dead Kitsune and stared at it, panting.  
  
She was the most beautiful demon woman in her tribe. And she had come to him willingly. Yet in his mind he changed her into Kagome. This was insane.  
  
How pathetic to be lusting for a human!  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
His eyes sharpened as he looked at the corpse on the floor. She was definitely dead. Then who was calling him? Above him soul orbs darted the sky with Kikyo's gatherers. They were heading from the direction of his castle. The girl!  
  
He ran at full speed towards his castle. Swearing at himself for leaving the girl alone. He ran with a determination he didn't understand. When he got to his castle he leaped into her widow and to her bed. She was gone. He broke threw the door and found her collapsed a yard away. He walked over to her cautiously, his sensed searching for an intruder. Finding none he kneeled next to her.  
  
He picked up her head and placed it on his lap. She was still breathing but ragged and struggling. She opened her eyes but he doubted she saw him.  
  
"Naraku..." She whispered.  
  
He starred at her; again she had summoned him to her side in trouble. What makes her think he would help her? He scowled at her fully intending to let her die on his lap.  
  
She cried and mumbled his name again. She sucked in a breath threw clanged teeth, her eyes shut tight. Then her body fully relaxed in his hands and her head dropped to her side. Her body glowed an eerie light blue as he last part of her soul rose from her body.  
  
Immediately his hand shot up over her chest and glowed a ghastly gray pressing her soul back into her. Why hadn't he foreseen this happening? She had died so naturally her soul would return to Kikyo. He cursed himself as her energy fought his, shooting up, nipping at his fingers and purifying him, burning his skin.  
  
Her skin turned pail and he scowled putting more force into keeping her alive. Finally what was left of her soul settled and her eyes shot open. She gasped for breath.  
  
He pulled his hand back and stared at it traitorously. Again he had saved her. What spell had she put on him?  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him. Her eyes looked glassy and her skin cold. He doubted she had enough of her soul left to keep her alive. She would die anyway.  
  
A shock zapped from her skin to his. He didn't quiet gasp but his eyes widened in surprise. He tried to move his hand away but it was frozen in place on her cheek.  
  
He felt a pull at him. At first it started soothing then it got demanding. Pulling his energy into her to survive. He tried to distance himself from her. He understood what she was doing. He didn't now how she could possibly do it but it wasn't good for him. She didn't have enough of her energy to live so she was absorbing him. He doubted she could control it, she would probably end up killing him.  
  
He gave her only enough of his soul to sustain her, then pulled away before she killed him. Her eyes shot open and her hand struck forward trying to grab him back, like a greedy child for its mothers milk.  
  
He backed away a full meter before he was out of her range, and she collapsed. He looked at her, looking dead on his floor. She would live. When he was certain she would not harm him he moved forward and picked her up.  
  
He looked down at her as he carried her to his room, she looked serene in his arms. Her pale face vastly contrasting from her dark hair, making her even more striking. When her was in his room he placed her on his bed and sat across from her watching. He scrutinized her, memorizing the way her chest lifted with each breath, the sound of her heartbeat and every movement her body made.  
  
He stared, mesmerized by her. 'Again you surprise me Kagome. To have such power as to summon me, and in you weakened state. And more hot you welcomed me into yourself. Your will to live is far stronger then I imagined. But now you are mine forever.'  
  
He walked over to her and placed his hand on her thigh than ran his hand up to her hip, under her skirt and underwear.  
  
She moaned but stayed asleep and his claws gut a single deep gash in the delicate skin of her thigh. From his robes he removed a single tainted jewel shard and jammed it into the gash. Immediately he placed his hand over the wound and burned the skin under his hand. Closing the wound and leaving a dark handprint on her pale skin, marking her as she had him. She would not be able to purify the jewel and she would be his forever, mind and body.  
  
His hand rode up higher lifting her skirt and revealing her white underwear. It slid up higher under her sailor shirt exposing a flat stomach, his hand finally stopped resting on her soft breast.  
  
'And body.'  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Inuyasha sat with Kikyo on the high branch of the god tree. His arms around her lovingly. His nose nuzzled in her hair.  
  
The quiet moment was interrupted by a soul orb knocking Kikyo out of his hands and off the branch. But she did not fall instead she floated in midair glowing a light blue. She looked like a rag doll handing of a string, shaking from a fierce wing. One by one seven more orbs shook her body.  
  
When the blue light entered Kikyo's body full she started to fall. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha's.  
  
Timed seemed to slow as his love fell from his arms and down to the ground. She extended her hand to reach him and his hand shot forward to meat hers but she was already to far away, they couldn't reach each other. The fall would kill her!  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Review Reply's. [Feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand anything about the chapters.]  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Fat Cat Buyo _ Well of course Naraku is evil. It wouldn't be fun any other way. Hehehe...  
  
DemonLady1 _ I updated, do you like it?  
  
Darkned Skyes _ Thanks for reviewing again. I appreciate it.  
  
Auruyasha _ "Umm...watz this?" Rime Stone takes a bag dripping with red...blood?...from Auruyasha.  
  
"A present." Auruyasha smiles.  
  
"Oh...uhh...thanks...I...um...love it. Really!" backs away slowly.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
  
"Of course...just a...moment..." drops the bag and runs out the door screaming.  
  
"What? They're perfectly good..." Auruyasha reaches into the bag and pulls out some cherries.  
  
Evil chibi chibi - chan _ I'm glad you like my story. Thanks.  
  
loveKyo _ You definatly aren't strange for loving Naraku/Kagome fics. I always fall in love with the hot bady.  
  
Yette _ Thankz for the support Yette. Your great.  
  
Inuyashaluvver _ ' * Or, we just pretend it doesnt mean female demon. *claps* ' brilliant idea. Saves everyone a huge headach.  
  
Rime Stone*^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Caged------------------*^~  
  
September 4, 2003 Chapter 4 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------*^~  
  
Inuyasha jumped from his perch and caught Kikyo in midair. He landed softly with Kikyo unharmed in his arms.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered to his lover when she didn't look up at him.  
  
"Mmm...Inuyasha?" Kikyo mumbled with a voice not her own. She lofted her face up to him, and he recoiled from her shocked.  
  
Her waxen skin was flushed and warmth radiated off of her, her rosy lips were in a very 'Kagome like' smile. But when he saw her eyes he couldn't hold in a gasp. I t was Kagome looking back at him.  
  
"Ki.Kikyo. What happened?"  
  
"My soul. I got my soul back." She smiled at him happily. "Now we can be together lover."  
  
"But how? For you to have your soul back wouldn't..."  
  
"Kagome is dead. She doesn't have enough of out soul to keep herself alive."  
  
Her eyes sharp and glaring at him now. The coldness of them tainting the beauty they possessed.  
  
"Are you saying, Inuyasha, you would prefer her alive and me dead?" Kikyo became hateful again, anger burned in her. "Do you love that reincarnation. That Kagome over me?"  
  
"No Kikyo. No..."  
  
"You always knew there could only be one of us. I am stronger. I live. Kagome doesn't deserve-"  
  
"No!" He dropped Kikyo. He couldn't bear to look at her, so alive when Kagome. "Kagome!"  
  
He took off in the direction of the village. No, Kagome! She couldn't be dead. How could she be dead? He wanted her-  
  
And Kikyo?  
  
He stopped in his tracks, confused, the realization just hitting him. He wanted them both. Kikyo as him mate, he promised her they'd be together. And Kagome. Kagome as his lover. For her happiness and love, and all that Kikyo had once been.  
  
No! He just found Kagome. He couldn't loose her now.  
  
He turned and punched the tree to his left. It chattered from the force. He turned again and did the same to the surrounding trees. His fists were pouring red blood onto the forest floor and his claws were filled with dirt and wood splinters before he stopped. He didn't want to go to the village. He didn't want to find her not there.  
  
An image of a dead Kagome haunted his thought. He ran forward again trying to escape it. An image of Kikyo taunted him. He couldn't out run his guilt. If he had been there she would be alive. If he had paid more attention.  
  
He got to Kaede's hut quickly and slammed to door open, thundering in like a hurricane. Expecting to see Kagome with Shippou. But Shippou sat alone by the fire in Kagome's sleeping bag. Her yellow bag in the corner. Relief inched towards him. Kagome couldn't have gone anywhere. She wouldn't leave the bag.  
  
Kaede walked in then. "Inuyasha, what are ye doing? Causing all this commotion?"  
  
"Kagome. Where is she?"  
  
"Ah. Kagome went to the well, going home for a week. She told ye so."  
  
"No she didn't!" He was out the door and heading back into the forest. "The well. Of course. She just went home for a break. She's...dead." The words left him mouth before he could stop them. He meant to say 'okay.'  
  
He stood in the clearing by the well. 'She's dead.' Blood bitterer the air. It was a sweet scent really, but it was Kagome's blood. And the amount spilled near the well was enough to be fatal. He leaned over the rim slowly. He saw nothing but darkness.  
  
He jumped into the well. He was stunned when his feet hit the well floor. The overwhelming smells of blood nearly knocking him to his knees.  
  
His bare feet shifted in the moist dirt. He resisted looking down to see what exactly wet his feet.  
  
It was still drenched in blood. It couldn't have happened more then a day ago. He closed his eyes and shouted a colorful bit. Only a day! Just a few hours ago she was alive. Why? How could she die?  
  
With his eyes closed Inuyasha couldn't see the blood. If he couldn't see it, its not real. But he could smell it around him. Any human can pick up the scent of death.  
  
But a demon. He could feel where her body last lay. He could smell every tear that had fallen. He could smell her blood. Every drop. He saw without his eyes were every drop had landed. He could see the unearthly design painted around him.  
  
A tear forced its way between his lids. It was deathly beautiful, it was perfect, it was the exact opposite of life.  
  
"Kagome!!!" He fell to his knees his fist sinking into the scarlet earth. She was gone. His Kagome was actually dead.  
  
And strangely, as they should have, thoughts of the now living Kikyo didn't soften the blow. They didn't make it worse. His first love didn't even grace his thoughts. Only this mattered. Only Kagome. His now love.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
The wench still lay unconscious in his bed. Perhaps he had given her too much credit. She was still human after all. With all her miko powers and potential that is all she would ever be. Limited and weak.  
  
He sat cross-legged on the floor by her side. His hand raised ominously over her heart. Deliberating whether to crush it and stop its undying rhythm. But this is as he has sat for hours. Unable to kill her, to take the life from her trustingly unconscious body.  
  
Every time he was about to make a move she shifted in her obviously troubled sleep. Her eyes would shut tightly and her lips formed silent words. But she did not wake and again he would sit in a vigil over her. Watching over her for the slightest move.  
  
Another hour went by and took with it the last light. He sat in the darkness still seeing perfectly the rise and fall of her chest with each breath.  
  
He listened to the sedating rhythm of her heart. It was strong yet she did not rouse. Frustrated he sighed. He replaced his hand from her heart over her eyes. This has gone on long enough. Naraku wasn't gifted with loads of patience. He waited for no one.  
  
He closed his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
An image formed for him. Like threw a window he was into her conscience.  
  
She was standing alone. Nothing around her, nothing below her, nothing keeping her up. She just was.  
  
He stared at her for a few moments before he realized she was going nowhere. Its not that she couldn't wake up, she didn't want to. She looked as if she had every intent of spending her life here.  
  
'Show me something else!' He demanded. But the image remained the same. She didn't more, didn't hear him, she didn't even notice he had entered her mind. She just stayed suspended in the darkness, frozen.  
  
And finally it changed.  
  
She wasn't alone. Inuyasha stood behind her. Naraku growled. The mutt was her biggest problem? She is half-dead inside because of him? 'What is so terrible about him.'  
  
She wouldn't answer him. All he could do is watch things play out.  
  
Again Naraku growled. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome pulling her to him. And again they did not move. Till blood seeped threw the inu hanyou's arms. Naraku tried to take a step forward but stayed in place. It was just like a story he had to wait and see.  
  
Kagome was bleeding. Her blood ran down her legs and pooled at her feet. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice he was hurting her, only hugged her closer. Blood flowed more openly from the wound. 'He's hurting her!' Anger built up inside him. That bastard would pay for each drop of blood he spilled!  
  
The wench was of little concern to him. Let him kill her, part of him coaxed, what concern of your is she? He relaxed at the judgement. But tensed as another gash appeared on her arm, blood trickled down her arm and let fall from her fingertips.  
  
Kagome's face was calm. She felt nothing. She couldn't see what was happening to her. Naraku banged a fist on the invisible wall parting them, sending an air ripple towards Kagome. When it hit her she cam e to life. Her eyes shot open and her lips parted to scream but she didn't. A thin line of blood rolled from the corner of her mouth. It dripped off her chin and joined the puddle on the floor.  
  
He froze when Kagome's eyes landed on him, she could see him though he wasn't there. A single tear ran down her cheek and was lost in the darkness.  
  
After what seem like hours Kagome stopped bleeding. She stopped everything. She was dead. 'No!' After everything! He saved her life. HE would take it! Naraku built up his power determined to end Inuyasha, but stopped when something new happened.  
  
Inuyasha threw Kagome to the side. Her body landed gracelessly by his feet. He bent down to her but she was still untouchable, his hand went threw her. He was a ghost, all he could do is watch. He looked back up at Inuyasha seething, he would pay for touching what was his.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Naraku yelled but the mutt did not hear him. He just stood staring at the pool of blood at his feet. Inuyasha stood as a statue till the blood rippled away from the center where a form was immerging. Slow at first then quickly till the tragic priestess stood before Inuyasha. Inuyasha embraced his lover, no remorse on his face about killing Kagome.  
  
"He would pay! They would pay!" He growled at his inability to do anything. He looked back down to Kagome. Her cold doll like eyes now stared at him. He held down a shiver. After all the deaths he had delivered why did she bother him? He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Kagome...'  
  
A hand shot forward and grabbed his. Her cold fingers encircled his wrist pulling his hand over her breast. His eyes shot open, what? But it was the undying heart beat in her chest that she wanted him to hear. She was alive. The rhythm seemed to build around him.  
  
Again her lips mouthed words, he still couldn't hear. But he could see her lips curving to form his name. Naraku, she whispered silently.  
  
All wall sin her mind broke before him, shattering like glass. The haunting sound echoed threw the darkness, but was unheard by the embracing couple. He stalked towards them, they were ignorant to everything, even their impending death.  
  
With one strike he cut threw them. Their bodies soft as tissue dissolved into the darkness of Kagome's mind. Then the darkness grew and consumed him too.  
  
When the darkness cleared he could see Kagome. Again she was floating in the darkness. Inuyasha approaching from behind. One more step and it would all start over.  
  
'No!' Naraku jumped forward and cut him threw before he could touch Kagome. This Inuyasha too dissolved. When everything stayed the same he took Inuyasha's place behind Kagome. She did not stir even when he put his arms around her.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered delicately in to her ear.  
  
Her body became rigid but she did not pull away. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He growled loudly enough for her to hear she was wrong. 'I am not that whelp' he thought 'I am-'  
  
She relaxed in his hold cutting off his thoughts. "Naraku." She whispered.  
  
He held her like that till her breathing evened out and she was asleep against him. He liked this reaction to him better then the first. Perhaps he might keep her around a bit longer. 'What better way to make the bastard pay then to have his bitch despise his and come willingly to me?'  
  
He lay Kagome down on the floor, and lay behind her, his arms still around her. His hands drifted un-consciously higher to her breast, but only to hear the lulling sound of her heartbeat as he fell asleep.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Inuyasha noticed something was off. He cursed himself for not noticing this earlier. Where was she? If she died here where was the body? His eyes shot open and he looked desperately for a clue. But it was his nose that found it.  
  
'Naraku!'  
  
His scent marred the sweet scent of Kagome's blood. It was so obvious. It was everywhere. Naraku had killed his Kagome!  
  
His eyes started to glow a deathly red and crimson striped appeared on his cheeks. His demon blood was taking over, even the Tetsusaiga couldn't contain his rage.  
  
A full dog demon leaped out of the dry well and in to the night. The light of the full moon eliminated him and gave him a godly persona. He had gained the grace and appearance of a full demon, leaping smoothly threw the trees.  
  
He wore the scent of blood oh his red robes and it pushed him to go faster. He will find Naraku and make him pay dearly.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Review Reply's. [Feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand anything about the chapters.]  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Helba _ Yes Kikyo will die but not just yet. How can she be unhappy if she's just dead. Oh she'll pay and Inu too.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
DemonLady1 _ I updated but it took a while. Few, this is harder then I thought it would be.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Darkned Skyes _ It was involuntary. Kikyo would never be able to have all her soul unless Kagome was dead since technically it wasn't Kikyo's anymore.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Auruyasha _ [takes chocolate even if it took forever to update] Your so nice. And thanks for saying I'm a good writer. I hope someday I will write a story.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Ev1langel _ I almost fell sorry for Kikyo. Everyone hates her. Almost! She will pay for hurting Kagome. DIE!!!  
  
------------------*^~  
  
dragons _ I also think Naraku wouldn't just fall in love. Thats why this pairing is so hard, and interesting, it will take time and good reason for him to actually feel something. He's been evil and killing things for 50 years to get the jewel he wont just give it up nicely. Hope fully I don't make him to out of character when he starts acting nicer.  
  
And yea Kikyo and Inuyasha will see the new Kagome, Kikyo will die and Inu will pay.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Yette _ Wow is my story that good? Thanks and Sorry it takes so long to update.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Inuyashaluvver _ *twitches* yes your a real genius *twitch*twitch* soooooo smart Me twitch when I lie? What ever gave you that idea? *twitch* damn! Gotta get rid of this too.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
SuzumiTenshi _ This is my first lemon fic so I don't really now if it'll turn out that good but thanks.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Katzztar _ sry not yet. But soon. Hehehe very soon.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
DespitefulSaint _ RIGHT. I'll just back up a little bit before I tell you she's still alive. (1 mile away) just a bit more.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Akumi _ The first time I read a Kag/Nar I was hooked too. And yea in Nar/Kag Kikyo usually dies slowly and painfully.  
  
Rime Stone*^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Caged------------------*^~  
  
November 29, 2003 Chapter 5 ----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --*^~  
  
'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.'  
  
Naraku sat hell born in the darkness. No longer in the girls mind but his own room colored for abasement. The dark seemed to discourage life from entering within.  
  
He was in his own domain, one and alone in the shade. Yet the wench has plagued his unconscious mind for hours now. Which was ironic since she has yet to join him in the conscious world.  
  
He had awoken hours ago. Sleep for him was slightly above a nuisance, thought his body did require it, he could tolerate only so much. Even so the moments he had recently spent asleep were, as far as he would admit, relaxing.  
  
Now he sat up his back against the wall. Kagome lay, still in sleep, between his knees. His arms wrapped around her loosely supporting her as her head lay on his chest and her hands, like a child's, fisted in his robes.  
  
He was bored out of his mind but did not move. He sat as stone starring forward into nothing. He didn't so much mind their position; her lithe form warm against him. What he hated was her comfort. If she were to awake now, he knew she would scream, and tear at his hands to release her. But he wasn't sure he wanted that...just yet. For now she was asleep in his arms so he let her be.  
  
Threw his eyes his internal struggle was barely visible. Only a shimmer as if a trick of the light gone before you can see it. And this was the most he had ever let himself slip in years. He wanted to throw her from him, to recoil from her warm touch. But his arms only tightened around her. A part of him refused to let her go. And inside he wasn't sure if that part was Onigumo or Naraku.  
  
Finally Kagome stirred. Her lashes lifted. He shifted slightly when her lashes brushed his skin, then two gray orbs looked up dazed at him. He didn't hold his breath, all emotion left him as he starred into her shifting eyes. They sharpened quickly and turned to fear. All the peace that had built up in him froze to ice as Kagome parted her lips. She was about to scream, he could tell and secretly dreaded the thought. For a moment he had gotten to used to her quiet and calm. He clamped his hand over her mouth roughly, enough so he knew she would have five crescents on her cheek from were his claws bit her skin.  
  
He couldn't settle the burning in his chest, he was left unsatisfied to some point. Was it possible he had hoped for her not to scream at his sight? Well then he deserved this! This is the way things were and slowly the burning in his chest bubbled into a feeling of glee. To feel Kagome squirm against his hold, tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"Shhh. There, there. Why do you cry? Have you forgotten you are mine."  
  
Her lips moved beneath his hand but he did not free her to speak. So she turned her head to the side and tried to shake his hand. But he didn't relent.  
  
"Now I don't want you to speak just yet. I liked the quiet much better." He placed his chin on top of her head and pressed her tighter to him. She cried into his hand and tears leaked from her eyes. She struggled violently, kicking her legs and swinging her arms but she couldn't hurt him and only accomplished to get smothered deeper into his hold. "Stop!!"  
  
She didn't of-course. He caught her clawing hand and twisted it behind her back. Kagome screamed from fear more them from pain, even so he lessened his hold. He turned her head so she faced him and looked into her eyes. "Stop!" He continued only when she complied. "Now your only hurting yourself." He released her captured hand and let her bring it to her chest like an injured wing.  
  
He looked at her face and smiled only half cruelly. The other half captured by how lovely she looked even now. He flushed cheeks and shining eyes. He used his now free hand to brush her mattered raven locks from her face and smooth it behind her ear. And he let his fingers trail down her jaw and throat stopping when she cringed violently and fresh tears sprang from her eyes.  
  
His eyes darkened at her reaction. Thought he fully expected it a part of him, that desperately needed squashing, hoped for exceptance from her. "Stop that!!!"  
  
Her eyes immediately opened to look up scarred at him and she stopped screaming, but tears flowed freely down her cheeks. He growled. "You will stop your insolence. Know that I only allow you to cry because you manage to look lovely even then. But my patience will wear thin."  
  
He released her mouth, her lips slightly parted but she didn't utter a sound. This was the submission he had wanted. Perfect. He had finally broken her. He leaned his head forward inticed by those lips. She leaned her head back slightly, but he disregarded it, she was his, he put his hand behind her head and pulled her back to him.  
  
When they were only centimeters apart she drew in a breath and closed her eyes. "Don't touch." She whispered. Then her eyes opened again, dry of tears with a new fire to them. "Let me go. Let me go! LEMME GO!!" She pushed away from him and broke away from his hold only because of his shock. "How dare you. Don't ever-"  
  
He now stood towering over her. Seething in anger. "You bitch." He raised his hand to slap her. He didn't intent to hold back any power and let her neck snap if it should.  
  
He smiled to see all her courage drained away and she sat ashen before him her eyes wide and shadowed. But she didn't move and sat challenging him. He smirked let her be like this for her last moments on earth. He half hoped to see her plead with him and beg for her life. But she just sat awaiting her fate. You could say it was brave. He smirked, really it was foolish. Throwing away her life like Kikyo when she could save herself. Would he spare her if she begged? Probably not but it pulled something to see her stubborn as her incarnation. 'Then let them both rot in hell together!!'  
  
"Goodbye..." she whispered. He raised his hand and let it fall. "...Inuyasha..." It was like a pressing a key or pulling the right wire on the bomb when the count was 1. It froze him in his tracks.  
  
He couldn't win. He couldn't brake her, and she thought of the mutt in her last moments. That just about took all the power out of him. After everything...he couldn't kill her. She was proud and fearless, just like Kikyo. And she loved the dog boy, just like Kikyo. And yet Kagome was much stronger then Kikyo. She had lived three days with him. Died twice. Sat before him now. And defeated him with one word.  
  
------------------*^~  
  
Rime Stone*^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Caged------------------*^~  
  
March 10, 2004, Chapter 6--------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- *^~  
  
When she awoke again she was alone, lying on top of the sheets, in the dark. She didn't remember dreaming, or going to sleep, or even closing her eyes but she felt ages had passed since she last stirred a finger.  
  
Quickly Kagome got up. And immediately regretted it. Bringing her hand to her forehead she groaned. Nothing around her seemed willing to sit still. Every shadow around her shifted mockingly till she fell backwards into the mess of sheets and blankets she had emerged from.  
  
Putting her hand behind her to steady herself she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The first signs of a splitting head-ach brought the hand on her forehead over to massage her temple. She would need to find some Tylenol before her skull cracked open.  
  
She opened her eyes again to look around. Were the hell was she? She got up, more slowly, one hand extended at her side to balance her. She tried to remember anything about getting here. She recalled the well, lots of blood, then waking up with Inuyasha, then darkness? And more blood??  
  
Ugh. She stopped trying to recall, her head-ach getting worse from effort.  
  
His room. Naraku's. She was positive. She felt his presence in the darkness. Unfortunately every corner was covered in shade. She had to get out of here.  
  
She looked around for her exit and saw the window at her side. But she decided she wasn't that desperate and would save that dramatic leave of the room as a last resort. She found the door on her right and concentrated on getting there and not finding herself sprawling on the floor again. When she got to the rice paper door she opened it and quickly slammed it shut behind her, then leaned on it for good measure in case the shadows decided to drag her back in kicking and screaming.  
  
After a moment her heart stopped racing and her head-ach receded. Finally she dared to open her eyes.  
  
'Crud!' It wasn't any brighter out here and certainly not any friendlier. Taking a brave step forward she assessed her choices. Left or right? Choices, hah, they were probably both long and winding hallways leading her to a slow death.  
  
She sagged back against the wall. 'Oh well, nothing much going for me here anyway.'  
  
She chose left. With her luck probably the longer and windier hallway, with a trap door, a long fall, pain and...a slow death.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------^*~  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking she deduced there was no trap door to kill her. No her fate was far worse. Walking to death!  
  
She stopped. In front of her the hallway split in two. She sweared to god she had been threw here at least a dozen times. She stomped her foot in frustration this was ridiculous, that window was starting to look good compared to walking to eternity.  
  
Exasperated she raked her fingers threw her hair. Where the devil was everyone? Where was Naraku? Was he planning to killing her or just leaving her to wonder around his house like an idiot?  
  
She let out a ragged breath. She needed to relax. She needed to slow down and figure this out. She undid the red neck from around her uniform and put it next to the wall. She had to be sure she had been here and not just a place that looked the same.  
  
She walked into the left passage determined.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------^*~  
  
She was sure! She stared at the little strip of red cloth in the corner. She had indeed been here a hundred times, and was walking in circles.  
  
'Somebody shoot me please.' She fell against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. 'I'm going to be lost in here forever. Then when I'm old and wrinkly Naraku will finally show himself. He wouldn't have aged a day of course, and would just look at me pathetically before walking away coolly. And I'll be all alone again. All Alone!' The hand Kagome raised dramatically into the air during her reverie dropped. '—or I'll starve. Which ever comes first.'  
  
She closed her eyes and banged her head against the wall. There had to be a way out. There had to be a rational reason she was ending up at the same place over and over.  
  
It was a puzzle. Like a...a maze.  
  
Her eyes shot open. "That's it! It's a maze so if I keep walking in the same direction I'll be Free!!!"  
  
She quickly got up and walked into the left passage again. But this time every turn she made was in the same direction.  
  
After walking left continuously she got to a door.  
  
She starred at it in horror.  
  
The evil, horrible door.  
  
She ripped it open and starred in disbelief. Then strangely calm Kagome walked forward and dived into the makeshift bed of sheets and blankets. Exhausted she fell sleep in Naraku's room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------^*~  
  
'Ugh. Too hot.'  
  
Kagome kicked her legs and threw off the blanket covering her. With one hand she pulled the damp hair from the back of her neck and fanned it out around her head. Then turning to the side she delighted in the new found cool.  
  
'Is it morning already?' Her hands stretched away from her before again falling to her sides lazily. 'Morning can wait just a little longer.'  
  
Her finger tips brushed against the warm blanket still wrapped around her feet. Sleep ebbed away slowly as she stretched her hand out more to feel the material curiously, trying to place it. It was unbelievably downy, like fur. 'That hadn't been there last night when I—'  
  
'Oh my god!' She shot up immediately. 'Naraku's room.' She was in Naraku's room. How could she have forgotten something like that?  
  
She looked at the white blanket, covering just above her knees. She ran her hand over it suspiciously, not remembering it being there before. Even so, it was extremely soft, she ran her hand over the fur again, enjoying the feel of the short hairs. No wonder she had been so warm.  
  
It looked strangely familiar. She had seen this before, many times, but where? She continues to rub her hand over the fur in reflection.  
  
Then her hand stopped in mid stroke and she looked down at it reproachfully. Of course, where else? On Naraku! It was the white costume his copies always don.  
  
'Eww!' she quickly removed her legs from the cover. 'I was sleeping in baboon!!  
  
She defiantly wasn't feeling sleepy anymore.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------^*~  
  
A fist. Some rice. And tea. It wasn't gourmet but at least she wouldn't starve. IF she decided to eat it.  
  
Kagome stared at the said food, laying untouched on a silver tray, from a yard away. Waiting, for what, the food to jump out of the plate and eat her? That was silly, but excuse her for being just a bit cautious.  
  
It could be poison, yes, but she didn't see why Naraku would bother if he could just do it himself.  
  
Her eyes wandered around the room. Nothing else was disturbed. But the food and blanket proved someone else's presence. She shivered, pulling her knees to her chest. Someone else had been here while she slept. How could she sleep threw something like that?  
  
She looked around but still saw nothing but shadows. She shivered again. It was too dark in here!  
  
She stood up and looked behind her. The window looked like it hadn't been opened since it was built. Still she walked over to it determined and pushed at it.  
  
Of course it didn't budge. It was probably rusted shut. Kagome looked at it unyielding. There was no way she was staying in this room unless there was some light and fresh air. She pushed it again, her resolve melted away a little with each moment it stayed glued shut.  
  
Her hands slipped off the wood and fell to her sides. With her head down, her long bangs covered her eyes. She felt the shadows around her jeering and she looked up, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
She hated this place! It was dark, she was all alone, there was an impossible maze outside the door and this moronic window wouldn't open!!  
  
She banged her hand against it furiously. "Open you stupid window!" She pushed at it with all her strength and watched amazed as it opened under the pressure, groaning loudly in protest.  
  
The light stunned her and she hesitated a moment. When her eyes cleared she saw she was leaning dangerously over the edge. She quickly pushed herself back and laughed. She walked over to the other window and pushed at it. Surprisingly it complied and opened fully to her.  
  
She looked up at the sky and saw it wasn't as bright as she had first imagined. Gray clouds covered the sky. And the sun shone out from behind them dully. But that didn't depress her as much as the grounds below. The grass looked dry and the trees not any better. And a little further out a forest started, dark and foreboding.  
  
If there was anything flourishing beyond that a thick fog obscuring it completely.  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her elbows on the windowsill. A half smile still on her lips. 'What did you expect, green fields and blue skies?' She closed her eyes and smiled more. 'Maybe it will rain.' She thought hopefully  
  
Then she laughed, it had to be getting pretty bad for her to wish for rain. But she looked up expectantly. Maybe this rain would be different. Maybe this rain would wash all the darkness away.  
  
The first drop fell and she held her breath. Maybe—  
  
Rime Stone*^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Caged------------------*^~  
  
March 13, 2004, Chapter 7--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- *^~  
  
In the end Kagome decided against a hunger strike and ate her food.  
  
By that time her fish was cold and her rice stuck together a bit but she didn't complain. She gulped down her warm tea. It was a wander what not eating for two days did to your appetite.  
  
Now she sat quietly on his bed reflecting. She had straitened out the sheets she slept on so it looked more like a bed then dirty laundry thrown about the floor. Among the mess she actually found the small pillow on which she now rested. She had folded the baboon pelt and put it in the corner deciding against using it till the next ice age.  
  
She had also stacked all the empty dished back on the tray and left it next to 'her bed.'  
  
Even with the light from the outside she was reserved about disturbing anything else in the room. Not that there was much to see. The room was bare.  
  
But there was another door. A closed door she hadn't gathered enough will to open, just sit and stare at curiously.  
  
What's the worst that could happed? She doubted Naraku kept his fire breathing pet dragon in the room next door. Besides if he didn't wasn't her to find out what was behind the door he shouldn't have dumped her here. Her eyes narrowed a bit. That could be how the, someone, got in.  
  
She got up quietly and started walking towards it, her hand raised for the handle.  
  
Maybe there were people there.  
  
Maybe it led outside.  
  
Maybe—  
  
It was locked. No not maybe, it was! She pulled at the handle again roughly, well that was a let down.  
  
She turned around and looked at the other door. Should she try going out again? Since she obviously wasn't going to starve that was the only way, except the window, to get out of this room.  
  
Sighing Kagome walked over to it and pulled the door open but surprisingly Naraku's room was starting to look more familiar then the dark hallway. Shaking the ridiculous thought out of her head she started out forward.  
  
She found the split hallway quicker this time. In less then a minute since she left his room she was standing in front of the fork. But when she looked around for her red neck tie it was gone. So either she was lost again or someone had been here too.  
  
"Hello?" she didn't yell, not wanting to attract the wrong attention. "Is anyone there?"  
  
Nothing answered her.  
  
She stared at the two passages before her. Which way should she go now?  
  
'Hah.' She started out into the hall on her right. 'I'm never taking another left turn as long as I live.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------^*~  
  
Thankfully this hallway didn't take her back to the split hallway or to Naraku's room. But it didn't take her anyplace better either.  
  
The hallway just kept going and going. She walked but little changed about the walls. Could this place really be a mile long?  
  
"Hello?!!" She didn't bother to lower her voice this time. "Would somebody answer me!!!"  
  
She looked around frustrated at no response what so ever. "I order you to get out here right now!!!"  
  
She heard a door slide open then close. 'Uh.oh I got something's attention now.' She spun around quickly trying to figure out where the sound came from.  
  
Of course it was from behind. A hand fell on her shoulder. "Kagome."  
  
"Ahhh...!" She jumped around. A boy stood there behind her, devoid of any emotion. It didn't even seem he heard her scream.  
  
"Kohaku." Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Slowly his hand fell from her shoulder and he turned to leave. She quickly caught him and pulled him back to her. Her arms embracing him lovingly. Like she would Souta. Oh, Sango will be so happy to have her beloved little brother back.  
  
"No don't go. That's not what I meant."  
  
Kohaku looked up at her and confusion was briefly visible on his expressionless face.  
  
"Its alright Kohaku. I didn't want you to leave I just wanted to know why you were here."  
  
"You called me, you said..."  
  
"No. I mean why are you in Naraku's castle?"  
  
Something finally registered on his face and he pulled away from her. She thought that he finally remembered who he was but he confused her by bowing before her. "Lord Naraku ordered me to stay behind and obey you, Lady Kagome."  
  
"Lord Naraku?"  
  
Kagome looked down at he young boy. He seemed dazed. So Naraku still held him by a spell. She looked sad for a moment then let it pass. At least he was alive.  
  
"So Kohaku. I'm a little lost do you think you can show me where the bathroom is?" She took one of his hands and pulled him up, smiling warmly. She would find a way to free him.  
  
He looked at his hand surprised then turned away and started walking.  
  
About a meter later they came to a door. Kagome stopped and stared at it. 'No way!' She had been so close to it? Just a few feet away all along?  
  
Kohaku shook the hand she held slightly trying to release it. "This is the bathroom."  
  
She looked down at him and nodded. The looked back up to gape at the door. Suddenly she remembered why she asked to be brought here in the first place. She released Kohaku's hand and opened the door. "I'll just be a second."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------^*~  
  
When she opened the door again she had a smile on her face, that quickly faded. "Kohaku?"  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around both ways down the hall. "Kohaku?" she said concerned. 'Oh no.' She lost him. She was alone.  
  
She quickly started down the hallway she remembered coming from. Maybe he went back to the room.  
  
Frantically she started to run down the corridor till she reached the familiar door. She threw it open and walked in. It took her a moment to adjust to the light but she saw there was no one in there.  
  
Slowly she walked in and closed the door behind her then fell onto her bed. She swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked back tears. 'I'm alone again.' She was too distraught to question how she had gotten here so fast or notice the silver tray of food was gone.  
  
The door opened and closed. Kagome turned around shocked and was Kohaku standing by the door. She shot up and walked to him. "Kohaku where did you go? I was so worried?"  
  
About a foot away she noticed the tray of food he held. He looked down at it too. "Dinner." Was all he said.  
  
She stepped back and let him place it by the bed just where she found her breakfast.  
  
"Kohaku did you also bring me food this morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lord Naraku—"  
  
"Ordered you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She walked over to the food and sat down. When she saw he didn't follow her suit she told him to, and he sat immediately. 'Almost as fast as Inuyasha.'  
  
"Would you like some?" She picked up the plate with fish?  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you eat already?"  
  
"I don't need to eat."  
  
She looked up at him confused. "Of course you do or you'll fall over from hunger"  
  
"No, I really—"  
  
"Please Kohaku. I couldn't really eat all this by myself." Of course she was lying but she couldn't just let him sit there and watch as she ate it all up. "Eat."  
  
She held the bowl in front of him and smiled when he took it. He looked uncomfortably but took a few bites. "Some rice?" She asked.  
  
"No!" His eyes widened before he lowered his head and shrank away a bit. "Forgive me Kagome."  
  
"Its alright Kohaku."  
  
She ate the rest of her food in silence.  
  
When she was done she arranged the empty dishes back on the tray and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Kohaku looked up startled by the break of silence. He got up and walked over to take the tray away but she grabbed his hands. "No, don't go." She said worried, but not for him she realized, she didn't want be alone again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She turned and looked out the window. He too looked at them a little surprised, he'd never seen them open.  
  
"Its getting dark. I'm going to bed."  
  
He turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Kohaku I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I won't."  
  
She laid down on Naraku's bed and looked up expectantly at him, so he sat next to the bed. When she could see he had settled she closed her eyes relived. She was being selfish but she didn't care.  
  
He stayed seated next to her like that till morning. The hand closest to her reached out and brushed some of her hair from her face. His eyes cleared for a moment. "Sango."  
  
When she finally stirred he got up to leave.  
  
Rime Stone*^  
  
A/N: I realize that these chapters don't have Naraku in them, sorry, but bare with me. These are kind of necessary in between chapters. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed even when I was gone for so long, sorry again. I kind of got lazy and stopped writing but since I was sick this week and had nothing better to do I started again. 'That's really not something to be proud of but heheh...' Se-ya soon.  
  
Oh and pleez point out any spelling mistakes I might have cause when I read it over later I'm embarrassed. And grammar lets not even get into all my grammar mistakes...I have my own grammar.  
  
And lastly does anyone remember the name of that lord. In the episode after Kagome shot Naraku with her arrow and before Naraku got his new body. The servants went out to get Kikyo and brought her back to them to the castle to heal their sick lord who was really Naraku. I don't remember the name I just remember I thought it was really silly. Anyone know who I'm talking about? 


End file.
